


[Podfic] Creatures

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Body Horror, Cover Art, Gen, Magical Accidents, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Shapeshifting, not a lot of body horror but tag to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan learns to shape shift. It does not always go to plan. Flemeth is remarkably unhelpful about ninety eight per cent of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335694) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/135741.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com) (or here: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)))

**Length:** 0:09:27

Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/DA/%5Bdao%5D%20creatures%20%28tozette%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (8.9 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
